Relena's Bad Day
by sweetblueeyedkittens
Summary: Relena's brother has just died and she's going through a depression. But when Heero comes she thinks he can end it for her...since he has wanted to kill her for so long. She was wrong....


One day Relena was running as fast as she could on the side walk. She was crying her heart out. Her hair and body were now soaked from the rain. Soon her aching legs led her to the park. Heart crying, along with her, she collapsed. "Ani…why did you have to die?! Why did you leave me??!" She sobbed. Her only living relative had left her alone. Her older brother. Her only brother. It had been so soon. She had seen it all. Heero and her brother had lost their tempers toward earchother. A fight broke out. She had tried to stop her brother…but he just wouldn't listen. All he cared about, at the time, was killing Heero Yuy once and for all. All Heero cared about was completeing his mission. To destroy Milliardo and Relena Peacecraft. Without anymore hesitation, Milliardo boarded a mobil suit. Relena had begged and pleaded…but all Milliardo did was blow her a kiss. A farewell kiss. Relena ran back to the control panel…and witnessed her brother's death. At the horrid memories of just yesterday, Relena pounded the soaked ground. Mud Splattered everywhere. "Why Ani?? Why did you leave me??! You know I'm a weakling! Heero's right…I'm in way over my head. Over my head with dreams of peace! Ani…I can never do it without you. When you were alive I thought I could. But I was niave!!!" Relena continued to yell and cry her thoughts out. From behind a tree prusian blue eyes watched the weeping girl. Gripping his hand gun, Heero walked towards Relena. At the sound of a gun lock, Relena spun around. Now she was face-to-face with a gun barrel. Not even having to look, Relena said. "Go ahead Heero….pull the trigger." Heero began pulling back the trigger when prusian met crystle- blue. Relena cocked her head when Heero stalled. He never stalled. "H- Heero?" Heero glared at her in confusion. Why couldn't he pull the doggone trigger?!Concerned, Relena stood up. Gingerly, she touched his arm. He may have killed her brother…..but there was something about him. Something that made her heart flutter since the day she met him on the beach. He looked at her, glaring. She cocked her head in concern. "What's wrong?" She asked. Heero pulled away from her. She was making him feel funny….and he didn't know why. Relena looked concerned. "Heero…tell me….what's wrong?" Heero starred at her. Inside he was going crazy. A new, strange feeling was stirring inside of him. It was the feeling he got whenever he saw her…everytime he was around her. It felt as if a zillion butterflies were flapping around in his stomach. It scarred him. It was the reason he was always trying to despose of her….aside the fact she knew he was a gundam pilot. He glared at her. "Stay away from me…" He snarled. Relena just shook her head. She was so used to him it was unreal. Then she smiled. Heero felt the butterflies come back. She was so pretty…….Relena walked toward him, noticing a gash on his arm. He glared. She ignored him. Swiftly, she took his arm. "GET OFF!" He snapped. Relena ignored him and tore the bottem of her dress. Then she tried to wrap it aaround the gash. Heero yanked his arm away. This was a mistake. It caused Relena to lose her balance. Soon, she fell forward. Right into Heero's arms. Relena blushed maddly and slowly looked up at Heero. He was starring at her in shock. She groaned. Talk about embarressment! Relena hurridly, but softly said. "I'm…I'm so sorry!!!" She looked up at Heero…then pulled away. She couldn't take it! She was in love with him. She had been since the day of her birthday party. Without any hesitation, she ran away. She loved him. He hated her! He wants her dead. Relena ran and ran. Not caring where she was going. All she wanted was to get away from him. Him and his hate for her. Why did she have to fall in love with HIM?! How come it couldn't have been Quatre….or Duo? But nnnnnoooo….it was Heero Yuy. Him of all people!! Suddenly she collapsed to her knees in saddness. She was about to cry when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Knowing it was Pagan she sobbed. "Pagan…if you don't mind…I'd like to be alone." There was no answer. But she still felt the hand on her shoulder. "Please Pagan….Leave me to myself. Like Heero says…I'm way over my head. So leave….you are no longer under my power. Go find yourself a better job…." "Now THAT is way over your head." Said a cool voice. She knew that voice….OMG! She spun around to see…"Heero?!" He nodded. His glare still fixed on his face. Relena wanted to cower. "W-What do you want??" Then she saw the gun. She hung her head. "Oh…well….get it over with….Get it out of your system." She sobbed. Suddenly he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet. Losing her balance she fell into his arms. Again. "Clutz" Mumbled Heero. Relena smiled. "I know…." She looked up at Heero. He returned her stare. SHE COULDN"T TAKE IT!!! She stood on her toes. Heero's eyes widened as he saw her lean up. He wanted to run. But he was glued to the grass…..glued to her. Then her lips grazed his. He felt electricity run through his veins. Fireworks started going off in his head. He felt his temperature shoot up. He began to feel his body yearn for her. He wanted to hold her…kiss her….be with her. NO!!!!!!! Screamed his brain. She'll be an annoyance! She'll stop you from completing your missions!! Love is just a chemical reaction in your brain!! Don't listen to that blob! Yelled his heart. She can help you. Love makes you stronger. Go to her! Tell her how you feel! Heero gripped his head. Then he noticed something. Relena was running off. Before his brain could do anything. His heart began to work his body. Heero dropped the gun and ran after her. Since he was faster, he cought up with her. He knew he needed her. He had to have her. He tried to dispose of the feeling. Hoping it would just go away. But it didn't. So he tried to get rid of the sourse. Relena. But his heart wouldn't allow it. It just made him feel worse. Now he knew. He couldn't get rid of her or the feeling because he cared for her. He cared for her a lot. Heero grabbed her wrist and spun her around. Relena gave a surprised shreek. "I'm sorry Heero…please….I…" Relena was interrupted by his lips on hers. Shocked, Relena's eyes widened. But as she felt his lips slowly move against hers she gave in. Slowly, sweetly, she began to kiss him back. Heero moaned mentaly. He didn't just care for her…He loved her. He let himself drown in the sweetness of the kiss. Now he'd give up all suicidal missions….Any missions. All except one.  
  
Mission:  
  
1 To protect and love relena peacecraft  
  
Heero smiled as he deepened the kiss. Mission…..accepted, 


End file.
